


Maybe I'm a crook (for stealing your heart away)

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he drowns himself in Yuta’s body and evades talking about things that could dim Yuta’s smile, and while it might not be a healthy way of maintaining a relationship, they’re still working on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm a crook (for stealing your heart away)

Yuta wakes slowly, uncertainly, his sluggish mind struggling to catch up with his surroundings. He flinches a little when fingers glide over his cheekbone and into his hair, but the familiar warmth of Hansol’s body against his eases him almost back into sleep. He uses Hansol’s fingers in his hair as an anchor as his subconscious makes space for his conscious mind and when he is fully awake Yuta realises that it is finally happening. He has waited the whole week for it, has watched Hansol closely and wondered about when he would come to him and now, here he is. Crawling into his bed in the dead of night when the entire building is quiet around them and they can freely live in their own perfect little world. It makes sense that he would choose now, that he would wait so long before reaching out. They have the day off tomorrow, a whole day to recuperate and gather themselves after whatever is going to happen next.

Hansol’s fingers glide softly over his face, tracing his brow, his cheekbones and nose, his jaw and the outline of his mouth. They settle at his chin and with a little more force than necessary he tilts Yuta’s head to him and press their mouths together in the first kiss they’ve shared all week. It’s soft and slow, a mere press of lips to lips and Hansol’s fingers gentle again, stroking across his cheek until his palm cups Yuta’s face and his thumb caress his skin until Yuta feels like he might go back to sleep like this. Just as he thinks that Hansol’s hand tightens for a second on his face and then his mouth is flooded with Hansol’s taste, the man’s tongue mapping circles on the insides of his cheeks, behind his teeth and on the hard surface of his palette. In an instant he feels as if he is drowning, drenched in Hansol’s scent, encased in his arms, trapped in his fluctuating passion. As quickly as it happened it’s over and Hansol is pulling away and sitting up. Yuta takes a deep breath as he hears the rustle of fabric and even if he can’t see it in the darkness he imagines Hansol’s shirt dropping to the floor beside the bed and he struggles to make his own do the same.

Hansol stops him as he tries to sit up, pushes him back down into the mattress and rolls on top of him. His hands encircle Yuta’s wrists in the gentlest hold and Yuta is pinned down, hot and breathing heavily and just a little desperate for the man occupying his bed and his mind. The spark of intensity has left Hansol even more careful than he was before and Yuta can barely feel his lips running dryly down his neck, and while Hansol slots their fingers together Yuta is the only one who holds on. This back and forth, up and down, fast and slow, only happens when Hansol has so much he wants to give and so much he wants to take that he is afraid to do either. When he feels unstable and needs Yuta to reel him in and patch him back together before he falls apart at the seams. And Yuta has spent the last week watching him unravel thread by thread and piecing the puzzle together to find out what or who held the scissors this time. 

He knows the answer to that already, there is no use wasting time on talking they both know, so when Hansol tightens his fingers around his and sucks down hard on his collarbone Yuta moans out loud because he knows he can. It triggers something in the both of them and for a moment they stop and then Yuta is reaching out for his nightstand, fumbling blindly until his fingers find a cable and he traces it down to the switch and suddenly the room is lit up in soft light.  
Hansol is hovering over him, a soft look on his face and his dark hair flopping into his eyes and his body, lean but strong, draws Yuta’s hands to it in an instant. He places one palm flat in the middle of Hansol’s chest and the fingers of his other hand run tip-tap up the length of Hansol’s arm, from the top of his hand to his collarbone and to the back of his neck. It settles there, a heavy weight that pulls Hansol back down to him and they kiss as his palm slides slowly over Hansol’s skin until his fingers dip below the hem of his sweatpants. He hesitates there, not willing to take it any further so soon and instead lifts his lower back from the mattress and into Hansol’s hands, raises his arms above his head and lets Hansol lift him just enough to pull his shirt from his body. 

He takes advantage of their new position to wrap his arms around Hansol’s neck and pull him tight to his own body and when their mouths meet again their tongues tangle together in a dance and their moans echo from wall to wall in the tiny room. With their bodies pressed together, sleep warm skin touching, with Hansol’s hands cupping his shoulder blades and his fingers sifting through the hair at the back of Hansol’s head, Yuta finally feels Hansol’s body relax. The stiffness melts from his shoulders and leaves his body in tiny shivers and in the end Hansol is a heavy weight on top of him, crushing the breath from his lungs in a relived exhale.  
And then he moves, now they can begin.

He starts slow, easing Yuta’s legs apart with his knees and laying down between them. His hands move from Yuta’s back to his hair and cups his face for a brief second as their eyes meet and then he fists the pillow on either side of Yuta’s head and rolls his hips once. Yuta’s hands grab onto Hansol’s hips and their mouths come together again and again in short, wet kisses as their hips roll and buck against each other.  
While he starts slow Hansol doesn’t have a lot of patience and as Yuta is slowly inching his sweatpants down, his fingers pull at the hem of Yuta’s underwear and in seconds the boy is naked on the bed, spread out and panting underneath him. Seconds later he is just as naked and the skin on skin contact has been long longed-for and drives the air from both their lungs in wet gasps. 

It has been a whole week of close to no contact between them, but the warmth from Hansol’s body on top of him and the plethora of emotions burning in his eyes makes the wait more than worth it for Yuta. And the fact that Hansol waited until his emotions, his anger, calmed down to come to him, purely so Yuta wouldn’t be hurt even in the slightest, warms his heart as much as Hansol’s cute smiles does every day.  
Hansol hasn’t said anything about what happened, and he probably never will, but Yuta has heard about it, some from Johnny and some from Jimin and Jeno who was there. Slurs had been thrown around in one of the dance studios, not about anyone in particular, but they had been bad enough to put Hansol so on edge. And truly, that was reason enough for Yuta not to want to know.  
But that is not what tonight is about. Tonight is about them, the two of them alone rediscovering how beautiful their love for each other is. Screw everyone else, this has always been only about them.

Yuta wraps his arms around Hansol’s shoulders, runs his fingers up and down between his shoulder blades, and his legs raise naturally to rest against the older man’s hips and around the back of his thighs. Hansol struggles to move in the tight hold, but he fumbles the drawer on the nightstand open and grabs for the bottle of lube and the single condom lying in the very front of it. A breath of a laugh escapes him as he realises how Yuta has prepared for this, and how he has waited for it and he kisses him with that laugh and paints a smile on Yuta’s lips. “Excuse my impatience” Yuta says, a laugh and a good-humoured sneer in his voice, “it’s your fault anyway.”

Hansol takes the blame graciously, he is the one who stayed away after all. Because while Yuta knows, and he knows as well, that he would never hurt anyone, Hansol doesn’t always trust himself. And Yuta doesn’t like it rough.  
So he takes his time, waits until he has Yuta squirming and gasping for breath under him and his hands are trying desperately to roll the condom onto him, before he makes his move. He wipes his fingers on the sheets and grabs a hold of Yuta’s hips and leans down for a long, close-lipped kiss. They break apart at a gasp and Yuta’s head lifts from the pillow and arches against it seemingly in the same motion and Hansol buries his face in Yuta’s neck and grunts at the feel of their bodies joining together. What follows is a long moment of absolute silence and then Yuta tightens around him in every way and they start to move with each other at a pace that belies the desperation they both feel.

It is nothing short of heavenly. After a week of everyone and everything else it is good to finally have time for just them, and they make the absolute best of it.  
They move together in slow and even motions until at length, Hansol feels his hips and his thighs and his back start to burn in exhaustion. When he feels the strength drain more and more from every thrust of Hansol’s hips, Yuta pushes at his shoulders and they move carefully around until he sits astride Hansol’s hips and then they continue as if there had been no interruption. Their arms wrap around each other’s bodies and their mouths come together in wet, open kisses that drowns out their moans as Yuta lifts up and falls back down on Hansol’s cock and they stay fused together until he builds a careful rhythm that will push them both over the edge. 

It is several minutes later, Hansol doesn’t know an exact number, wouldn’t even know if he looked at a clock as he doesn’t know when he left his own bed, when Yuta squirms around in his arms to face him. Yuta’s hands come up to cup the back of his head and run through his hair. He opens his mouth, but doesn’t say anything and they kiss instead, soft and slow like they have all the time in the world.  
“Do you feel better now?” Yuta finally whispers against his lips and Hansol only holds him tighter, laughs a quiet self-deprecating laugh and murmurs quietly back, “you know me.”  
And Yuta does, he knows how Hansol hates feeling on edge and how he will usually hide away inside his shell until he can find his balance again. He knows how much Hansol hates feeling anger or sadness or any negative emotions and how he will force himself to feel nothing instead. And Hansol told him once, that he makes doing that very difficult. It is why he stayed away.  
Yuta puts him on edge, but in a way that is simultaneously terrifying and the best feeling in the world. Yuta makes him want to talk, to spill his guts and give every part of himself that he normally keeps locked up tight. And he wants to keep Yuta from ever loosing his smile, and that is why he stayed away. 

He could make a list of reasons for why he does things the way he does, but all of them would amount to one reason only in the end.  
Hansol doesn’t always know how to act around people, when to give and when to withhold and as a consequence he mostly does the latter. But with Yuta it is always the first.  
So he drowns himself in Yuta’s body and evades talking about things that could dim Yuta’s smile, and while it might not be a healthy way of maintaining a relationship, they’re still working on that. He does it out of love, and Yuta accepts him as he is because he loves him just as much. And in the end, that is all that matters.


End file.
